mi vida contigo
by tomoeandikr
Summary: un relato de como la vida los llevo a donde estan, como la muerte los tento para que pudieran darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y desatara todo lo que tenía guardado cierto rurouni kk
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 "el sueño" **

Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que las cosas estaban en paz, ningún problema había surgido en el dojo Kamiya, ahí las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Sanosuke seguía igual que siempre, apostando y divirtiéndose, Yahiko seguía con su entrenamiento con Kaoru, Kenshin era feliz viviendo ahí con el solo simple hecho de hacer los que haceres diarios.

En ese momento Kenshin y Kaoru estaban en el mercado haciendo las compras para la cena, Kaoru estaba cargando unas bolsas con vegetales, Kenshin entró en una tienda y Kaoru vio como una pareja de recién casados estaban también de compras, todo el mundo los felicitaba por su reciente boda, y ambos se veían felices, Kaoru se quedo admirándolos, su felicidad era muy parecida a la que tenían ella y Kenshin aunque se podía ver que era mucho mayor, y se pregunto si alguna vez ella llegaría a ser tan feliz con Kenshin como ellos, habían pasado por tanto juntos y se lo merecían pero quizás Kenshin no quería pasar a otra etapa, el decía que era feliz así como vivía en esos momentos, ¿a caso eso significaba que no aspiraba a más?, Kaoru se dio cuenta que ella si aspiraba a tener más, quería tener una familia con Kenshin, ser madre, pero parecía que ese día no llegaría jamás

De pronto alguien más le toco su hombro, era Kenshin.

Kenshin: Kaoru ¿estás bien?

Kaoru: eh n n si claro vamos que están esperando la cena

Esa noche la cena la hizo Megumi, Kaoru ayudo a servir la cena pero apenas y la comió, todos notaron esto pero no dijeron nada creyeron que era solo cansancio, que fue la excusa que ella puso para retirarse a dormir. Se sentía triste por lo de esa tarde, ella amaba a Kenshin y casi podía asegurar que el también la amaba, pero parecía que sus vidas siempre serían las mismas y que nunca estarían juntos como familia, esto deprimía cada vez más a Kaoru que pronto se quedo dormida.

Se encontraba en el dojo, todos estaban normales, ella estaba inquieta por alguna razón, no veía a Kenshin por ningún lado, y de pronto Sanosuke dijo que saldría de viaje con Yahiko, " ¿con Yahiko? Que extraño" pensó Kaoru, Megumi también se iba de la casa, Kaoru intentaba detenerlos pero no podía moverse, finalmente Kenshin apareció traía una bolsa con sus pertenencias, se iba de su lado, sin nada que decir más que un frío "adiós Kaoru" y después se fue de la casa, estaba sola.

Kenshin estaba en su cuarto, descansaba placidamente cuando escucho entre sus sueños un grito "¡¡¡¡Kenshin no te vayas!!!!" el grito se repetía una y otra vez, era Kaoru, pudo distinguir la voz, pero ¿Por qué gritaba?, Kenshin se despertó y escucho el grito, no era un sueño Kaoru había gritado su nombre "¡Kaoru!" dijo Kenshin y rápidamente se levanto.

Yahiko estaba a lado de Kaoru, trataba de calmarla diciéndole que era solo un sueño pero Kaoru seguía muy nerviosa, muy confundida, y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Kenshin.

Kenshin: ¿Qué sucede? Escuche un grito

Yahiko: es Kaoru, creo que tuvo una pesadilla pero aún esta muy nerviosa

Kenshin: trae un vaso de agua para Kaoru Yahiko yo me quedo con ella

Yahiko: si!

Yahiko salió de la habitación y Kenshin se acerco a Kaoru que estaba con la cabeza abajo, "¿Kaoru?" pregunto Kenshin, y la joven al verlo solo comenzó a llorar aún más.

Kaoru: me van a dejar sola, Kenshin, tu te irás y yo…y yo…me quedaré sola de nuevo.

Kenshin: (se sienta junto a ella y la abraza) Kaoru fue solo un sueño, yo nunca te dejaré sola

Kaoru: Kenshin…

Kenshin: nadie te va a dejar sola Kaoru, siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo

Kaoru: (recargo su cabeza en Kenshin) perdona es que no se que me sucedió n n no volverá a pasar

Kenshin: no te preocupes Kaoru, descansa

En ese momento Yahiko entra en la habitación de Kaoru con el vaso de agua y ve la escena y piensa mal

Yahiko: (cara de travieso) ehh Kenshin ¿quieres que los deje solos?

Kenshin: (rojo) no, no es lo que tu piensas Yahiko, ya Kaoru esta mejor, me voy a mi cuarto. Buenas noches Kaoru

Kaoru: Buenas noches Kenshin

Kaoru ya se sentía más tranquila aunque había algo que la inquietaba, algo que no sabía que era.

**Hola a todos! Bueno se que este cap fue muy corto pero prometo que los capitulos poco a poco se harán más grandes e interesantes. Espero sus comentarios!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 "la desaparición de Kaoru" **

Los días pasaban y esa inquietud que Kaoru sentía se hacía más grande, y de pronto parte de su sueño se hizo realidad cuando Sanosuke se fue a entrenar en un viaje, esto la inquieto aún más pero pensó que era solo coincidencia, lo paso por alto, pero lo peor llegó cuando a Kenshin lo llamaron para que se enfrentara a un ladrón que estaba causando muchos problemas, el único inconveniente es que era en la capital. Ese día Kaoru estaba en su habitación, la sola idea de estar sin Kenshin le provocaba tristeza, ya muchas veces había estado en esa situación pero esta vez sentía que era diferente, esta vez lo necesitaba a su lado, aunque sabía muy bien que Kenshin iría al viaje por eso no dijo nada, solo le hizo prometer que regresaría pronto por ella y el dijo que no tardaría mucho solo serían algunos días.

Cuatro días pasaron y Kenshin aún no regresaba, había mandado una carta diciendo que se demoraría un poco más de lo pensado, le mando saludos a todos y escribió que cumpliría su promesa que volvería lo más pronto posible, esto solo lo entendió Kaoru pero aún así con el paso de los días y la tardanza de Kenshin su tristeza iba en aumento, las cartas cada vez eran menos y Yahiko y Megumi comenzaban a preocuparse por Kaoru que no comía casi nada y se la pasaba en su habitación

Yahiko: esto me preocupa, ¿no se puede hacer nada?

Megumi: no, si ella no quiere comer pronto caerá enferma

Yahiko: esto no puede quedarse así, ya hace más de un mes que Kenshin se fue y no ha mandado nada de cartas en dos semanas! Voy a buscarlo!

El joven aprendiz entro en la habitación de su maestra, la vio sentada mirando hacía el patio como todos los días y se paro enfrente de ella para llamar su atención

Yahiko: iré a buscarlo si tanto te preocupa

Kaoru: Yahiko!

Yahiko: no podrás impedírmelo! Por que aunque todos los días dices que estas bien cada vez te ves peor, así que me voy a buscar a Kenshin y no regresaré hasta encontrarlo y traerlo!

Kaoru: no te vayas Yahiko!

Yahiko: esta decidido solo así te pondrás bien!

Esa misma mañana Yahiko salió en busca de Kenshin, y así el sueño de Kaoru se volvió realidad, Megumi salía todos los días a atender a sus pacientes, así que la casa estaba completamente sola, Kaoru se había quedado sola.

Kenshin estaba en una casa lujosa, el tal ladrón se escondía muy bien y le estaba costando trabajo encontrarlo, cada vez se robaba cosas más lujosas y de más importancia, pero quizás no se concentraba por que Kaoru estaba todo el tiempo en su mente, le preocupaba. Esa noche un policía entro en su recamara

Policía: señor Himura (no se si así se escribe realmente) hay un joven que dice conocerlo ¿lo dejo pasar?

Kenshin:¿un joven? Si déjelo pasar.

Yahiko: finalmente te encuentro

Kenshin: Yahiko ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yahiko: Kenshin tienes que regresar, Kaoru esta muy mal, cada vez esta más triste, no come y Megumi dice que si sigue así pronto caerá enferma

Kenshin: Kaoru!!! ¿Quién se quedo con ella?

Yahiko: Megumi, pero…¡¡oh no Megumi sale a dar consultas y ahora esta Kaoru…sola!!

Kenshin: (p) es su sueño, la deje sola…tengo que regresar.

Kenshin salió inmediatamente para el dojo, se disculpo con la policía y Yahiko y el se fueron para el dojo, tenía que ayudar a Kaoru.

Llegaron al dojo, era ya el atardecer y Megumi aún no regresaba de sus consultas "Kaoru!" grito Kenshin varías veces pero nadie contesto parecía que el dojo estaba vacío, Kenshin comenzó a buscar en cada uno de los cuartos y cada cuarto que encontraba vació se sumaba a su desesperación que iba en aumento, reviso cada uno de los cuartos y llegó al último después de revisar el jardín, abrió la puerta con la esperanza de ver a Kaoru ahí , pero, no estaba, Kaoru no estaba en la casa. Momentos después Megumi llego y al ver a Kenshin en tal estado de desesperación pregunto que sucedía y al enterarse que Kaoru no estaba se alarmo también, Kaoru no había salido en todo ese tiempo ¿Por qué lo haría ese día?

Kenshin: tengo que encontrarla!

Yahiko: ¿pero en donde vamos a buscarla?

Megumi: vamos puede ser que aún este cerca de la casa!!

Todos salieron de la casa a buscar a Kaoru, el corazón de Kenshin estaba muy agitado, si algo le sucedía a Kaoru, el nunca se lo perdonaría.


End file.
